Wi-Fi networks are widely used for communications in wireless local area networks. However, when used for audio applications, such Wi-Fi networks often have Quality of Service issues, including audio latency, handoff latency, packet loss, and traffic load issues. As a result, improved methods and apparatuses for Wi-Fi network architectures are needed.